starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Halcyon
The info on the defense of Halcyon seems to come entirely from a (probably) false UNN report. (I looked up all mentions of Halcyons in Nova using Amazon's handy search feature.) The report claims the battle at Antiga Prime took six months, but in reality the Sons of Korhal reached Tarsonis that very day. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:24, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Um, what? The report is set six months after the fighting on Antiga Prime began, claiming that the Confederate Army and Colonial Fleet retreated from Antiga Prime after losing it (aka Mengsk using the psi emitter). That, and when one considers that: -It's stated on Tarsonis and You that what the SOK are doing on Antiga is immoral. If Antiga fell six months ago, then why the present tense? -In Liberty's Crusade, the narrative states how they're fighting on Tarsonis ten days after planting the psi emitter. -Killiany tells Kelerchian in the sit-rep that the Confederacy has already lost two planets (Mar Sara and Chau Sara). If the fighting on Antiga Prime had reached the stage depicted by the end of the fighting that occurs six months later IMO, surely it would be a case of losing at least three planets. Just a few examples. As the six month gap was validated in QoB, it seems far more likely that the fighting lasted six months than travel time.--Hawki 22:40, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Which page did Killiany give the sit-repo on? I found it hard to believe the report, mainly because UNN was frequently reporting erroneous news at that time. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:59, 7 December 2008 (UTC) On page 134 (paperback): "We've lost two planets at least, and the only way we're gonna survive is with soldiers like the Ghosts." Admittedly, there's an earlier report a few pages back from UNN that states that the Sons of Korhal took Antiga Prime, which could correspond with the six months travel time. However, said report includes Mengsk signing a treaty with the reptillian protoss and that they took the planet partly due to winning Duke over with mind control drugs. Obviously, this is bullshit for the most part (though Mengsk suspected that Anderson was diliberatly being sloppy in his cover stories). The report on Halcyon however, is far more astute. Going by the six months on Antiga theory, it mixes in with the Adjutant stating that "our position has been discovered." She doesn't say by Delta Squadron particually, but it seems plausible in the light of Nova that the Colonial Fleet and Confederate Army were also dispatched and managed to retreat. Exactly what the SOK were doing on Antiga for six months is another matter entirely, but the planet was pretty much a giant free-for-all between the Confederates, zerg and rebels, all the while Confederate worlds falling left right and center. Mengsk demonstrated in Palombo Valley that the SOK can be in more than one place at once, at least in influence, and as Killiany says six months later: "Whoever isn't being mauled by the zerg or disintergrated by the protoss is being suborned by Mengsk. The Confederacy's falling apart at the seams, and the only way it's gonna stop is if we fight back with every weapon we've got." Suffice to say, I think the SOK were busy little beas around the Secotr, but Antiga remained their base of operations. A long battle, but with the psi emitter only being used at the end rather than at the beginning like on Mar Sara (and luring the zerg in en masse, not to mention that Kerrigan amplified the emitter's signal on Antiga), I think it's an understandable oddity.--Hawki 23:37, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Ah, it was the reptilian report that confused me. I'll revert the changes. (The line "two planets at least" doesn't really mean anything, as other planets were being attacked by the zerg at the time.) Kimera 757 (talk) 23:40, 7 December 2008 (UTC)